Half-Blood and Naiad
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This is about Percy's son forming a relationship with a Naiad at the canoe lake in Camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea while reading the fanfic "Letter in ink" by theforgetfulalchemist. This will have a little bit of The Kane Chronicles in it. I am not sure of making this a one-shot or not so I will put the fate of this story into your hands. Please review or pm me because I like to hear what you guys think about my stories.

"Speech"

"Thoughts"

-Time/place-

* * *

-Canoe Lake at Camp Half-Blood-

Ben Samuel Jackson was swimming in the canoe lake enjoying the sun hitting him as clothes stayed dry, due to him being the grandson of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea and earthquakes. "Why can't all days be like this?" He thought as a naiad swam up to him.

"Good evening my young lord" a naiad said to him as she bowed to the grandson of the sea god. "I'm good naiad, may I ask your name fair maiden of the lake?" Ben asked as the naiad giggled and blushed "my name is Arial my lord" "like the little mermaid?" Arial nodded to Ben as a sea monster was disturbing the surface as campers were losing the fight.

"Say Arial, how would you like to help me defeat this sea monster?" He asked her as he drew his sword from the sheath from his back "it would be my pleasure my lord" she said as she went charging at the canoe. "Now I can try making an avatar like Carter did in The Kane Chronicles series" he thought as he willed the water around him to form into a warrior with the head of a horse as he charged at the sea beast.

With Arial pushing the canoe away to safety Ben began swing his water morphed blade into the beast's body. He began to hack away at it as the naiad began to stare at the avatar Ben created. "That's Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chases kid, his incredible!" One camper exclaimed as they got out of the canoe.

 _"He's kind of cute"_ Arial thought as they watched the fight with Ben being the victor as the sea beast was vaporized. When Ben swam back to where the campers was Arial hugged him saying how incredible he was but sank back into the lake when she remembered her place. "I am sorry my lord for doing that" she said to him blushing hoping he couldn't see it under the water and swam away as the dinner horn sounded. "What was that about? I'll ask Dad or Uncle Grover at dinner" Ben said to himself as he approached the mess hall.

-Mess hall-

After giving their offerings to the Gods Ben was staring off into space only for his father to bring him back to reality. "Ben you alright son? You've been staring off at the lake ever since we sat down." "Dad what do you know about Naiads? I mean I know the story about them drowning a comrade of Hercules but that's all. If, let's say I had a crush on one of them here at camp and she tried to drown me, would my grandfather's powers save me?"

He asked as he ate his fried squid when he noticed his parents looking at each other then back at him. "That depends if the water is enchanted or not. You said she, anyone we should know about?" He said smirking at his blushing son "her names Arial" he muttered as he felt his cheeks getting hotter.

"After dinner how about you talk to Grover while your dad goes and sends your grandfather an Iris message." Annabeth said to her son as Grover came up to the Jacksons "what's this about talking to me?" He said as he gave his nephew a noogie before sitting down at the table "the victim of your noogie attack" Percy said laughing but got silenced as all three gave him glares.

"So what is it you want to talk about Ben?" Grover said chewing on his fork "well… um, can nature spirits have relationships with demigods or does it have to be a satyr?" He asked as Grover looked at his friends as he took this seriously.

"Normally only nature spirits can only have relationships with satyrs but with a demigod… I don't know. I mean it could be possible for you and a nature spirit to have inter-" Grover was cut off by Annabeth couching and looking at him. Grover cleared his throat and spoke to Ben "you can try Ben and I wish you luck with whoever you date" he said as the horn sounded for the end of lunch.

-Hours later, in the lake-

Arial sat on the lake floor as she thought about her embarrassing moment when she hugged Ben after destroying the sea monster. "What's wrong dear sister?" A naiad of the lake asked as she sat by her "it's nothing Natalie. Can we fall in love with demigods?"

She asked as Natalie poked at a fish "why do you ask? Are you in love with the young lord's son?" She said giggling as Arial blushed "m-maybe. Would it even work? I mean with us being servants to Lord Poseidon?" She asked as Natalie as she gave her an answer "you could just ask the young lord to be his girlfriend." She smirked as Arial blushed more. "NATALIE!" Arial screamed as she began chasing her giggling friend around the lake.

-Meanwhile-

As Ben was asleep in his bed Percy and Annabeth were talking about the topic they had at dinner with their son "I'll talk to this lake naiad in the morning after breakfast okay Wise Girl." Percy told his wife as he got out of the sea saltwater tub his father gave him as a teen and into bed with his wife, who was reading a book on lost civilizations. "Okay Seaweed Brain, goodnight" she said kissing and cuddling him as sleep took over the couple.

Ben was still up when his parents went asleep, thinking about Arial and why she hugged him out of the blue. "Gods why are girls so confusing? Demigods, mortals, and even beautiful spirits of nature" he said as he went over to the saltwater tub to take a quick dip but instead found someone contacting him with an Iris message. After he dropped the current amount of golden drachma, the image of a certain naiad came into view.

"My young lord are you there? Oh there you are?!" Arial said with a smile on her face as Ben told her to lower her voice as she softly said sorry to him. "What are you doing here Arial?" Ben asked as Natalie came into view of the mythical video call "oh my, so this is the young lord, I must say you were right sister, he is cute." Natalie said eyeing the boy as they both blushed "well I'll leave you two alone" Natalie said as she swam away from the Iris call.

Once Arial's' blush died down she told Ben "I want to say I'm sorry for the hugging incident." Arial said as she looked down at the sandy floor of the lake "Arial its fine. I think my dad wants to speak to you tomorrow but I don't know when." Ben told her as she said goodnight and waved at the mist to make it disappear.

-Morning-

After breakfast Percy went over to the Canoe Lake to talk to the water nymph his son was attracted to. Percy swam to the bottom of lake which was where he saw the naiads. "Excuse me girls but I'm looking for a naiad by the name of Arial" he asked as the girls bowed and giggled and looked at a certain blushing naiad. "I- I'm Arial my lord" she said as Percy asked her to follow him so that they could talk.

"My son has been talking about you since yesterday and I would like to know why?" Percy asked the naiad as she looked at her feet. "I, I helped him rescue some campers from a sea beast." She blushed as she continued "and he looked so cool, and handsome so when he came back I… I hugged him, I mean I know it was out of line but he just seemed so…" she blushed more as she was soon out of breath from speaking to fast.

Percy smiled "I understand. And I don't really care about the whole lord/servant relationship we've had for eons." Arial looked at him, unsure of what to say "what do you mean sir?" She asked as Percy told her "I give you my permission to date my son. I'll tell your sisters that he's off limits" Arial giggled as she told him "Thank you my lord, I would like that" she said bowing to Percy smiling as he swam up to the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you to Guest and Blue090899 for reviewing. Here is Chapter Two.

* * *

After Percy told the other naiads that his son was off limits they all glared at Arial and nodded with frowns on their faces, but told him that they would not advance onto his son. As he swam to the surface as he heard the naiads giggling and saying how lucky Arial was. Percy sent a prayer to his dad and Aphrodite _"please watch over these two and keep them save."_

After he got out he saw Ben and Chuck, the satyr, talking and laughing. "Look out!" A screaming girl's voice turned into a sudden duck sound as Percy saw the duck turn into a girl that he knew. "Hi Uncle Percy" the girl said as Ben and Chuck came over "Hey Sadie, it's been awhile." Ben said as he helped his cousin up.

"Hey guys, I was sent ahead from mom and dad and I almost got the hang of my transformation powers but I guess my mental strength wasn't enough." She pouted as Chuck laughed and Percy ignored him as he asked her "how is your mom, dad, and everyone in New Rome?" "They are good, I met a new guy while on patrol. And I got upgraded, which always hurt." She turned her arm where they saw a new line on the SPQR mark that was on all Roman demigods, Percy included.

"I can hear that cussing horse already dad." Ben said as Arion came up right beside them as a trail of flaming roof prints came from behind with Frank falling off and vomiting on the ground. "I told you not to eat before we left Camp Jupiter. I swear, it's like a gave birth to a son sometimes. Hi Percy, how have you three been?" Hazel said as she hugged the son of Poseidon.

"I'm good and so is Annabeth, Ben here has a thing for a local -" he was interrupted by Ben shooting water at his father. "Sorry dad but I would like to keep it on the down-low please. Sorry about that Aunt Hazel" Hazel spited out water like a fountain as she accepted his apology. "So my daughter has someone and now you son has someone. All that's missing is Chuck here and the quadruplets and the Sevens children will have their first dates." Frank said as he quite vomiting.

"Well I have to go to South Dakota to get some new blood here. Tell my parents I said bye for me." Chuck said as he left the group and used an Iris Message to get a plane as he asked Zeus to enter his domain. Chuck jumped in the air, clicking his hooves.

"Goofball, hey Mom I'll be at the lake turning into a seal or something" Sadie said as Ben followed her until Percy pulled him to the side. "I talked to Arial and she said some nice things about so I gave her my blessing to date you. If her sisters give you any trouble just get me or Dad." Percy said as Ben smiled and shook his hand "thanks Dad."

When Ben got to the lake he saw his cousin dive into the lake at that looked like a seal. "That'll freak girls out" Ben chuckled as he dived in after her. The seal, aka Sadie flipped her flipper to the girls of water as a wave once she found the group. The lake naiads looked at Sadie, then at each other in puzzlement.

"Sadie, why are you a seal?" Ben asked as he waved at the naiads with a smile. Sadie made seal sounds which translated to _"It was either that or an octopus"_ "good point, but why not a fish?" Ben asked as a small group of naiads swam to the boy and seal. "Good evening Young Lord…" the group bowed to him "why is there a seal in our lake?" The middle naiad asked as Sadie growled. "She's my cousin" Ben told them as the left naiad asked "you have a seal for a cousin?" The right one slapped her head for her idiocy.

"No, I have a half uncle that's a cyclops, she is a Roman Demigod who can turn into animals. Like me, she is one of the children of the Seven." The three girls were stunned by what he said "I'm sorry my Lord, I didn't know." The middle naiad looked at her feet in shame as the two other girls looked at her, bowed, then swam away.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Either review or PM me and tell me what you thought.


End file.
